Sub-therapeutic doses of antibiotics have routinely been administered to animals in order to promote weight gain in apparently healthy animals. While supplementing animal feed with antibiotics can have a number of benefits, concerns exist over the use of conventional antibiotics in animal feed and water. The use of antibiotics in sub-therapeutic levels in animals has been implicated in the rise in antibiotic resistance of bacteria. Additionally, residual antibiotics may remain in meat products that are meant for human consumption.
To address these concerns the US Food and Drug agency (FDA) require that that antibiotic must be withdrawn from the feed of the animal at least two weeks prior to slaughter to prevent antibiotics remaining in the animal that is to enter the human food chain. The European Union and other countries require that antibiotics are not used as growth promoters in animal feed. Furthermore feed composition costs make a large proportion of the costs in animal production.
Date pits are readily available in a number of countries. Date pits have typically been seen as waste product from the preparation of dates and are usually discarded.